a meeting of gangesters
by darkboy18
Summary: Skull has a meeting with Tombstone about an alliance with the cabal will he join and can he get kingpin to join as well? Find out still connected to ult reaper


Hey everyone how's it going?

Now here's the story between Red Skull and Tombstone.

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

At the warehouse at the docks, Red skull is having a meeting with Tombstone about extending an alliance with Tombstone and his connections.

The two were talking about having an alliance with the cabal and having Tombstone joining him and using his connections to find Kingpin and convince him to join them.

Just then the warehouse door opened and Hammerhead came with his men armed to the teeth and they approached them, Skull got up and was armed and ready to fire.

But the men they started to kneel before Skull and he was puzzled.

"What is the meaning of this Hammerhead?" Asked Tombstone.

"Relax Lincoln, after I bust out of the slammer one of my boys told me about this meeting and decided why not to crash it? When we got here we decided to join whatever the Skull is offering and you have my support." he said extending his hand.

"You sure about this Joseph?" said Tombstone.

"HEY! Don't use my real name it's Hammerhead." He hissed.

Skull accepted the handshake and Hammerhead's gang is now part of the cabal.

"What about you Tombstone?" said Skull.

"Hell I'm in as well." shaking the skull's hand to seal the deal.

"Excellent welcome to the Cabal gentlemen." said Skull.

"Now is there anything you want us to do?" said Hammerhead.

"Yes I would like to have a 'sit-down' with the one they call Kingpin." said Skull.

"Him? He won't be easy to find, he cover his tracks well, but we see what can we do." said Hammerhead.

"Very well then I'll return to inform the others." said Skull.

Skull then had MODOK teleported him back to Hydra Island and thanks for the additional help the base is at 87% and rising it's almost done.

"So how did it went?" Asked MODOK.

"Good we got both Tombstone and Hammerhead's support and they're now searching for Kingpin." said Skull.

"Excellent news, we just found another of Grievous's ship but it was mostly damaged unable to fly but we found more battle droids inside and they help the base construction along." said MODOK.

"That is surprising good news, it won't be long before the base is completed." said Skull.

As if on time Grievous appeared.

"Report general." said Skull.

"Iron skull the base is almost finished, we use the wreckage of the 2nd ship to reinforce the exterior and interior of the base so it can withstand some heavy attacks."

"Excellent General carry on." said Skull.

"Yes Iron Skull." and Grievous left.

"MODOK had you receive anything?" asked Skull.

"Yes Otto has send us a serum for his secret project and told us to hold on to it for later." he said.

"Excellent now then let's continue with the completion of Hydra Island." said Skull.

The two villains walked towards the almost finished base of Hydra Island and soon it will be ready.

Meanwhile in New York…

In a large tower building resides the most powerful crime lord who is smart and strong and very, very big, wearing a white suit, a cane and has an intimidating presence and spoke in a rich deep voice.

That would Wilson Fisk aka Kingpin.

He sat in his chair checking to see his operations running well and there's no problems.

As he watched the monitors he heard his phone ringing and he answered it.

"Yes what is it?" he said.

"Uh Kingpin sir we're getting a call from a Mr. Tombstone and Hammerhead."

"Put them through."

"Yes sir."

Soon the monitors became a vid-chat for the 3.

"Hey Fisk we got an offer for you if you interested." said Hammerhead.

"Tell me gentle man I am listening." said Kingpin.

They told him about the offer of joining the cabal and he had this to say.

"I will think about it and let you know in a week." and he hung up.

Kingpin sat back and thought it over.

"This might be interesting and a good way to expand my criminal empire." he said to himself.

Soon the Cabal will have a hand in the criminal underworld and not even Spiderman or the Avengers can stop them.

END

Well that ends this story

Hope you like it

Also the Kingpin in this will be like the one from the 90's just a little influenced by his Netflix counterpart.

Also there will be more stuff in store

Well that's it for now

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


End file.
